Wandering Spirit
by yauksiei
Summary: The Phantom is back! Only he's acutally a phantom! And when he sees Elizabeth Rose, a girl from the present day who adores him, will he go after this new angel of music? And suddenly Elizabeth finds herself in 1870 Paris! AU ErikxOC reeated for language.
1. Chapter 1: Reality or Fantasy?

**Yay, my second PotO fic posted! And Erik is actually a ghost now! LE GASP!**

**This is written in my OC's POV, though it may change later on to Normal POV. :D Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but this plot and my OCs! If you see your ideas in here, then I disclaim them as well!! I didn't mean to use them!**

------------------------------------------------

Ugh, great, it's cold again!

Well, it _was _in the middle of November…

I shut the windows, and got back to watching my favorite movie, _The Phantom of the Opera_. Oh, how I longed to be Christine! Then I could go with Erik instead of the girly Raoul! Seriously, if that guy lost his small dick and had boobs, he would be a girl! (A/N: No offense to Raoul! I apologize to any Raoul fans!)

"Why must you torture him Christine?!" I frowned and threw popcorn at the TV as Christine and Raoul walked into the Opera House, and Erik came out, picking up the rose she had left, singing the _All I Ask Of You _reprise.

I sniffed and sang along,

_"I gave you my music,_

_"Made your song take wing,_

_"And now,_

_"How you repay me,_

_"Denied me and betrayed me._

_"He was bound to love you,_

_"When he heard you sing,_

_"Christine…Christine!"_

I wiped away a tear from my eye. Even after more than 20 times of watching, this part still got to me. Then I shouted with Erik,

_"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO,_

_"ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!"_

"YEAH! SHOW THEM WHOSE BOSS!" I cheered. I was home alone thank God. But I think my dog had just suffered ear damage. I pat her on the head, as she was lying down next to me on the couch.

I took out my copy of _The Phantom of the Opera _and opened it up. The words on the white part of the inside cover had my writing on it, saying:

_Property of Elizabeth Rose_

Right now it was about 5 pm on a Saturday night. I had nothing to do but vent out my obsession with tPotO, so I read the book a little, sung along with the movie, and just basked in how hot Erik looked. I typed up phan fictions on my laptop, posted them, and listened to both the movie soundtrack and the original cast lyrics. Then I played some of the music on the living room piano. I cleaned up the family room, making sure I got all of the popcorn I had thrown at the TV. I took my brown hair out of its ponytail and redid it. Ah, the ponytail. It was my best friend. Well, besides my human friends and my obsession with tPotO…but other than that, it was totally my best friend :D!

So, really I never wore my hair down, not even in the winter. I just wore earmuffs to cover my ears. I only took the ponytail holder out in the shower and at bedtime.

Anyway, I went to go get a glass of water. But the fridge water dispenser was broken, so I had to go out to the cold garage to get a bottle of water instead.

I turned on the lights, and for a moment I could have sworn I saw Erik looking at me with a smile. I blinked, and shook my head. Perhaps I was basking a little _too _much with my obsession with him. I grabbed the water and turned the lights off.

I gasped.

There, in front of my mother's Porsche, was Erik Dessler himself once again. My eyes widened, and I pinched myself.

"No. Freaking. Way." I whispered.

Erik chuckled, and stepped towards me.

My parents chose _then _to open the garage door. Erik disappeared in the blink of an eye.

My mom asked,

"Is something wrong?"

I jumped, "NO!"

My mom blinked, "Ok?"

We all walked back inside, the image of Erik still burned in my brain. I focused the memory on his face. The white mask was on it, and his smile was gentle.

But his eyes…

I gasped quietly as I remembered his eyes. They had hope, desperation, and longing in them all at once.

I blushed as I played _The Phantom of the Opera _on my piano, singing along with it.

_"In sleep he sang to me,_

_"In dreams he came,_

_"That voice which calls to me,_

_"And speaks my name;_

_"And do I dream again?_

_"For now I find,_

_"The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_"Inside my mind…"_

I began Erik's part. I opened my mouth, but gasped as I heard Erik's voice instead. My fingers still played, but my eyes focused on Erik's face, which had suddenly appeared behind my own reflection in the wood of the piano.

_"Sing once again with me,_

_"Our strange duet,_

_"My power over you,_

_"Grows stronger yet;_

_"And though you turn from me,_

_"To glance behind,_

_"The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_"Inside your mind…"_

My fingers continued as if they were playing on their own, and my voice sang involuntarily, my eyes still fixed on Erik's. Again, they had that same longing look…

_"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear,_

_"I am the mask you wear…_

Erik replied,

_"It's me they hear…"_

We sang together, our voices blending in perfectly.

_"Your [My] spirit and my [your] voice,_

_"In one combined,_

_"The Phantom of the Opera is here [there],_

_"Inside my [your] mind…"_

I played through the song, and we both sang along. When I finished, I looked behind me.

Erik wasn't there. I looked back at the wood on the piano. There was his face!

What was going on?

------------------------------------------

**There's chapter one! I hope you like it! Review please and I shall update!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Note and the Mirror

**Chapter 2, yaaaay! Wow, is it just me, or do I say "yaaay" a lot in my Phantom fics?**

**Whatever, START THE CHAPTER! :D :D :D :D :D**

**Still written in Elizabeth's POV, unless I say so otherwise!**

--------------------------

That night, I got into bed, my mind still reeling. Either I was a little too obsessed, or Erik was really there!

I looked in my reflection in the full length mirror I had across from my bed.

Suddenly, I hear a soft violin playing, and I look around the room to find no one there. Maybe it's just in my head?

But it sounded…so real…

My eyes drifted closed as the music lulled me to sleep.

_Normal POV_

Erik's spirit smiled and the violin disappeared. He walked over and stroked his new angel's face. He wouldn't let her slip away like Christine had so many years ago…no, Elizabeth was the one, he knew by just looking into her gentle green eyes that she was.

His lips met her forehead in a soft kiss, and he faded.

*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Elizabeth_

I woke up at around 8 in the morning. Sighing, I got dressed. I looked in the mirror and gasped.

There was Erik, standing behind me again!

"What?" I whispered.

"Sing for me," he breathed in my ear. My eyes widened. But my lips began to move.

(Follows _the Phantom of the Opera_, only a little softer and higher.)

_"In sleep you played for me,_

_"In dreams you came,_

_"Your voice which calls to me,_

_"And speaks my name;_

_"But on what purpose,_

_"Are you here?_

_"Why does the Phantom of the Opera appear,_

_"Inside my mind?"_

Erik smiled once again, and I felt arms slowly wrap around my torso. Their grip was tight, and I saw in the glass of the mirror that it was Erik's embrace that I was in. Softly he sang to me, and I felt my eyes close. His voice was amazing, better than the movie. His breath on my neck, my heart pounded and my body was victim to a passion that it had never experienced before. I opened my eyes halfway, and look down. This time, I saw his arms, and a small smile crossed my face before everything went black.

When I woke up, I found myself back on my bed, and it was 9 am. I blinked awake, and sat up. I saw a note on my bedside table with a rose. I gasped as the rose had a black ribbon tied around it. With shaking hands, I picked up the note.

_Elizabeth,_

_My purpose for coming is you. I cannot say much more than that at the moment. And tonight, stand in front of the mirror._

_Erik_

My eyes widened. My inner fan girl was screaming and freaking out in delight. OMG ERIK LIKES ME! OMGOMGOMGOMG!

I sighed and rubbed my temples as my more serious side fought against the squealing saying that this was serious, that even though it was the real Erik, I didn't even know why his purpose was for me. Did he want me? Was I his new Christine?

Well, only one way to find out.

That night, I stood in front of the mirror.

*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: 1870 and Another Note

**Meg: Would you like a hug?**

**Me: …*hugs* (Meg would totally be my best friend!)**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, I'm sick, and I wanted a hug. ANYWAY, ENJOY THE CHAPTER! 8D**

------------------------------------

I stood in front of the mirror, waiting for something to happen.

…

**Well? **I thought, for nothing was happening.

I was about to give up and walk away, when suddenly, everything went black.

The last thing I saw was Erik's smiling face in the mirror.

***********************************

I groaned, a headache threatening to rip my head open. Opening my eyes, I saw a stone ceiling.

"Who are you?" a deep familiar voice asked. I sat up, and gasped.

I was in Erik's lair! And before me was the Phantom of the Opera himself, sitting at his organ! He was looking at me confusedly and slight anger as he repeated,

"I said, who are you?"

I snapped out of it, and said, "Elizabeth Rose! U-um hi."

My inner fan girl, as you can imagine, was FREAKING OUT worse than before.

**HOLY MOTHER OF FUNNEL CAKES!! **It yelled.

I didn't know that I had actually shouted it out loud.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUNNEL CAKES!"

Erik looked at me as if I had two heads, and asked, "…_what_?"

I took a deep breath and said, "N-nothing, h-had a moment…wait…"

I then realized something: didn't he send me here?

"What?" he asked again.

"Nothing," I shook my head. Then I felt something in my pocket. I blinked, and took the object out to find that it was another note.

"Where did you get that?" Erik asked, for it had his seal on it.

"My pocket," I said, opening it while he glowered at me.

The note said:

_Elizabeth,_

_You may be wondering where, or _when _you are. Before you is me obviously, but it is the morning after I appeared to Christine. Yes, you are in the year 1870, in Paris._

I gasped, and read on,

_Please, do not tell the Erik before you that I sent you here. He would not believe you, and my plan would be ruined._

I looked at the note strangely, and continued. A plan?

_Elizabeth, I beg of you: help me. I am unable to go back to the time frame you are in currently. Get this Erik before you to stop what he is doing. Meaning, help Christine get away from him, and replace her with you. No doubt you are capable of this. Your voice outshines Christine's, and you are able to look at my face without hesitation. (You did this more than 20 times.)_

I blushed. That was true…

_Please, I normally don't ask someone for help as you may know, but, I don't want to make that mistake I did so many years ago._

_I leave this situation in your capable hands. _

_Erik_

I thought about it. Then I saw more text at the bottom.

_PTO. If you cannot help me by _Don Juan Triumphant_, then getting back to your time is impossible._

Oh. Well then.

THAT REALLY SUCKS.

I sighed with a smile though. My decision had been made before I read that little note at the bottom.

**I'll be happy to help Erik, **I thought, **you can count on me!**

---------------------------------

**Next chapter is coming soon, just be patient, it'll be posted later on tonight. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Phantom is Unmasked

**Here is the next chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. Thanks for the reviews! *hugs***

**Enjoy people!**

-------------------------------------------------------

I put the note back in my pocket.

"Well?"

I gasped and jumped, looking back up at Erik. Right, I had to answer a question…

What question?

"Uhhhhhh," I said. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," I waved like an idiot. Erik rolled his eyes,

"I asked how you suddenly appeared on my floor."

"Oh," I said. A stupid smile went on my face and I replied in a bright voice, "I can't tell you!"

Erik face palmed in frustration, shaking his head.

_I remember there was mist,_

_Swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake…_

Erik's head snapped up, and his eyes were hopeful and brighter. I gasped. Oh no! I forgot, Erik the spirit had told me in the note that Christine was here!

So, I decided to stall from the fearful push down and Erik shouting at her.

I turned to Christine, who came out, and looked at me strangely.

"HI!" I said with an 8D face, "I KNOW YOUR NAME AND SOME OF YOUR HISTORY!"

Christine and Erik looked at me like I had 4 heads now. I just stood there with my 8D face.

"I WILL STALK YOU IF YOU DON'T GO IN THAT BOAT RIGHT NOW," I smiled at her strangely.

"What? No, Christine you don't have to leave," Erik said.

And Christine didn't, to my frustration. I had to get Christine away…

Oh yeah, why didn't I just let that happen?

Well, I'll have to do it myself.

I went over to Erik, and tore his mask off.

Christine gasped in horror. Erik covered his face, and shoved me to the ground.

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted, and cursed me. Christine looked terrified. I took the insults, and found that my poorly thought out plan was working, for Christine ran out, stumbling onto the boat and rowing away as fast as she could.

"NO! CHRISTINE!" Erik cried after her desperately. But the brunette was already gone.

The Phantom looked at me, who got up, and handed him his mask back,

"Here, I know you're uncomfortable with it on."

Erik glared at me, but I ignored it, knowing that I had gotten on his bad side. But I knew that I could somehow get his trust. Something just told me that I could.

And by God, I would. I would do anything to help Erik. He deserved a happy ending more than anyone. And I had plenty of time to do it.

----------------------------------------------------

**Not the best chapter in the world, but oh well. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Madame Giry

**Ok, I'm in a good mood, so I'm updating once again! I hope you all like the story so far, and I thank all of the reviewers!**

**Without further adieu, here is chapter 5!**

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, right now I'm currently being shoved out of the mirror by a _very_ pissed Erik. He didn't seem to notice that I looked at his unmasked face with a normal expression.

**Oh well, **I thought, **at least Christine fears him now. So all I have to do is get a place to stay, and then I should visit Erik every day, annoy the crap out of him, until I finally earn his acceptance that I'm not going to leave any time soon. So…I think Madame Giry is the best choice to see for a job. Maybe I could be in the chorus!**

So I looked around for the ballet mistress. Sure, the managers were good people to see for a job too, but I wouldn't dare disturb him.

I earned stares, and wondered why. Then I realized with a gasp:

I was still wearing my normal clothes from my time! Shute!

Still, I looked for Madame Giry. I planned to tell her I just was from America, as I was. And people in America just dressed like this in 1870! Yeah!

**I'm screwed, **I thought, and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," I said.

"And who are you?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and smiled. Madame Giry!

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth, I was looking for you!" I said, "I was wondering if I could get a job here."

Madame Giry looked me up and down, "What can you do?"

"Well, I have a musical talent," I said, "I can play the flute, piano, and I can sing fairly well."

Madame Giry led me to her office, saying, "Well, you do sound promising…but I want to test it."

We got to her office, and a piano was there.

"Play something, and sing with it," she commanded. I sat down on the chair, and thought.

The first songs that came to mind was _Phantom of the Opera _and _Music of the Night_. But could I play those?

Maybe Erik was watching! Perhaps, if I played _Music of the Night_, he would reconsider his anger?

So I began to play.

_Nighttime sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation;_

_Darkness stirs,_

_And wakes imagination;_

_Silently the senses, abandon their defenses,_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write;_

_For I compose the Music of the Night…_

"Stop."

I did, and was silent. I hoped that I would get something…please God, please! I have to help Erik!

"I think you would make a fine addition to the chorus," Madame Giry said. "But I must ask Mlle. Rose. Where did you hear that song?"

Oh no. I forgot Madame Giry's connections with Erik! Should I tell her? Erik's spirit didn't tell me not to tell her…

Something told me that it was alright, and so I took the note out of my pocket. "M-Madame, I was sent here by Erik…I think it's alright to tell you that…I'm not from this time. Here, I have proof."

Madame Giry looked shocked, and read the note. She looked at me, obviously surprised.

I pleaded with her once more, "Please, Madame Giry. I really want to help Erik. He deserves a happy ending more than anyone I know."

The shock on her face faded into a look of sadness, "That is true…alright my dear."

I smiled, "Thank you. You're very kind."

Madame Giry led me to the ballet dormitories, and I was assigned to a bed next to Meg's.

I put my bag down on the bed. Then I gasped.

_My bag?_

I opened it up to find my iPod, phone, and _The Phantom of the Opera _novel inside, along with my wallet and a Hershey bar.

Madame Giry looked at me strangely, and I said,

"Uh, well…I have some stuff that's not from _here_."

Madame Giry understood, and left. I thanked God for her help, and my musical talents, as well as my ballet abilities as well.

Now, to focus on how to get Erik to stop from making his mistake.

I would start tomorrow.

----------------------------------------

**And that's it! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday

**I'm bored, so I'm updating! I hope you guys like it!**

----------------------------------

The next day, rehearsals for _Il Muto _started. I danced with the others, and Christine thanked her for revealing the real Phantom to her. I smiled and nodded my head. I also became friends with Meg, which was awesome, since I had always wanted to meet her and be friends with her.

After a long day, we were finally able to go. I went to the dressing room, and went through the mirror, as luckily no one was there. I went down the tunnels with ease, knowing the way by heart. I got to the lake, and found the shortcut, since there was no boat.

I found Erik looking pissed off still, but also sad. I went over to him, and he looked up, a look of hope on his face. He must have thought I was Christine. But it was quickly replaced with a glare as he realized it was me instead.

"Hi!" I put a smile on anyway, "I'm sorry for what I did. But, let me tell you, it wouldn't have been worth it to let her come close."

"And how would _you _know?" Erik growled.

"Now, now," I patted his head, and his glare turned more dangerous. I took my hand away. Irritating him wasn't going to make things easier. And, I realized with a gulp, he could kill me anytime he wanted.

So I said,

"Sorry. But, really, do you honestly think that she would have been able to keep her curiosity down? She would have removed your mask anyway and you know it Erik!"

"Wha--how do you know my name?" Erik asked. I gulped. Ohhhh no.

"Uh…" I searched my head for an explanation. He looked at me expectantly. "Madame Giry told me!" I said quickly. Yes, she would understand and cover for me!

Erik seemed to believe me and sighed, mumbling, "That woman tells everything to everyone these days."

I was about to protest against that, but decided against it. I would have to lie to him more, and that wasn't a good start, now was it?

"L-listen," I began slowly, carefully choosing my words this time, "I'm really sorry. But, think about it Erik. If I hadn't removed your mask, it would have been _Christine _you hit. Would you want her to fear you more?"

Erik was silent. I knew that he knew I was right, but I also knew that he wouldn't admit it to my face.

"So," I got his attention again, "You have a very nice place. Your music is amazing too."

"How would--"

"I just know ok?" I snapped, knowing that I couldn't lie to him again. Erik raised an eyebrow, and I raised one in turn. If I was going to get Erik's interest, I may as well be a little…interesting (for lack of a better term) myself.

And it seemed to work. Erik looked a little interested. Good. My plan was working…my very poorly thought out plan.

**But it is a plan nonetheless! **I thought. And soon, it would hopefully be effective.

**********************

As the days past, every day after rehearsals, I would visit Erik. I could tell that he was annoyed, but to my happiness, I could see that he was starting to expect and maybe even start to like my visits. Still, he was infatuated with Christine. I didn't know what to do about that…

Then I got a note from Erik's spirit back in my time. I found it on my bed. I picked it up, and opened it with excited hands.

I read it:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_My memories are altering. You visit me every day? How kind of you to spend so much time._

_Please, keep doing so. I feel myself becoming more in love with you as I remember these new memories. Thank you for helping once again._

_Erik_

_P.S. My birthday is tomorrow._

His birthday? Of course! It was perfect! I could do something special for his birthday!

Hm…but what?

I thought about it. He did love music…But I couldn't compose, and my voice was nowhere _near _Christine's…but I could at least give it a try. I mean, I already ate my Hershey bar…I _love _chocolate…

Yes. I would have to sing. It was all I had to give him.

**I just hope he doesn't throw me out roughly at least, **I thought.

I couldn't believe the real outcome…

--------------------------------

**Hmmmm……..Oh well, I'm bored, so I'll continue.**

--------------------------------

The next day, while I danced with the other girls, I thought about which song I should sing for him. I couldn't think of anything!

By the time rehearsals were over, I was desperate. What could I sing for him?! Happy Birthday? Hell no, that was stupid. Besides, I don't think anyone sang that song in this time…

**Great! I don't know what to sing! Uggggh! **I huffed in frustration.

Then it hit me.

**THAT'S IT! **

I ran to the mirror in the dressing room, as it was the only way I knew. Again, to my luck, there was no one there, and I practically jumped into the mirror.

**I hoped he likes this!**

**************************

I walked into the lair, and Erik was sitting at his organ, playing once again.

"Erik?" I called. Erik stopped, and looked at me. I waved and said,

"H-happy birthday!"

Erik looked shocked now. "How did you know?"

"I won't tell you!" My face had a smile on, and I kept my voice bright. Then I sighed, "Well, I don't exactly have a good present for you…I thought I would sing a little song. I know it's not much, but it's something."

Erik was silent, and I took that as a message to go on. I sang:

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears…_

I hummed the instrumental, and continued, smiling at the birthday boy still,

_Shamed into solitude,_

_Shunned by the multitude,_

_You learned to listen,_

_In your dark, your heart heard music;_

_You longed to teach the world,_

_Rise up and reach the world,_

_No one would listen;_

_You alone could hear the music;_

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom,_

_Seemed to cry, "I hear you",_

_"I hear your fears, your torment and your tears!"_

_She saw your loneliness,_

_Shared in your emptiness,_

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her, heard as the outcast hears…_

I hummed again, and finished,

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her, heard as the outcast hears…_

I finished, my face hot and my hands wringing. I looked at the floor,

"H-happy birthday!"

Erik was silent, and I blushed harder, only in shame. He _hated _it. He probably wished it was Christine singing to him…

Tears sprung to my eyes as my heart broke. Of _course _he would want Christine…I was just some creepy girl coming to his home every day, invading his privacy…

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why?" Erik finally spoke in a confused voice.

"I-I'm sorry that I don't have the best voice in the world," I said, "I tried…"

Suddenly, I felt another note in my bag, and took it out. I read it:

_Elizabeth,_

_How could you think your voice is terrible? I loved it! Why else would I sing with you when you played the piano that one day?_

_Erik_

_P.S. Thank you. That was the first gift anyone ever gave me._

I smiled at the note, and put it back in my purse. **Erik…you're welcome.**

I looked up at the other Erik, who was looking at me in confusion again. I was silent about it, and I guess he got the message that I wouldn't tell him anything. So instead he said in a slow voice,

"Thank you. Your voice isn't that bad. It just needs a little work is all."

I smiled again and nodded. Then, I asked, "E-Erik?"

"Hm?"

"C-could you teach me?"

It grew quiet again. I bit my lip, anxious.

"…Yes."

The smile returned, only bigger this time.

"Come here as you always do," he said, "We shall begin tomorrow. But right now, you must go back to the dormitories."

I nodded, and, without thinking, I hugged the Phantom of the Opera.

He tensed. Obviously he wasn't used to human affection. But I didn't mind, for he soon put his arms my waist to return the hug. I smiled more, and said a quick goodbye before running off.

_Normal POV_

Erik stumbled a little before sitting back on his organ chair.

_She hugged him._

_She sang to him._

_She told him happy birthday._

Erik felt a rare smile tug at his lips. This girl…she was bringing out his gentler side, a side that he thought was long gone after Christine left and avoided him.

Then, he began to play.

Later, when he was dressing for bed, he gasped as he looked in the mirror.

That whole time, his face had been unmasked.

---------------------------------------

**There's chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Wish Come True?

**Ok, StrawberryStoleYourCookie, I'm updating as promised! I hope you and the other people reading this are enjoying this!**

**Now then, time for the awesome chapter! Well, whether it's awesome or not is your choice!**

---------------------------------------------------

Erik was shocked. _His face had been unmasked while he was talking to Elizabeth!_

But…she had still talked to him as if he _did _have it on…

**So…she sees the man behind this monster? **He thought.

**No **_**really**_**? **The voices said. He could just hear the smirk. He ignored them, as he knew that talking to them would just further prove the fact that he was going mad.

Erik sat down, the fact sinking in. It was strange that, after all these years, someone finally saw the person behind the horrible sight of his face…after he had been craving it for so long, it was weird that it would take this long to smile at it.

Yes, Erik Destler grinned for the first real time in his life. The smile felt…nice yet unfamiliar on his lips, but he basked in the momentary feeling of happiness and excitement that lingered in it. If only for a moment, he could be at peace with the world…and the world could be at peace with him…

*********************

_Elizabeth_

I slept restlessly. I tossed and turned, my nightmare not stopping…

_NIGHTMARE_

_I was in a dark forest, and I couldn't speak. The sight before me left me speechless._

_Erik was on the ground, his bloody body laying in a pool of the crimson liquid that seeped from his heart. He whispered to me,_

_"Why…why didn't you save me?"_

_Again, I couldn't speak, and he died. I screamed as I realized:_

_In my hand was a dagger._

_Stabbed in the blade was Erik's heart._

"ERIK!" I screamed, shooting up.

Some of the girls stirred, but none woke up. I thanked God that the dancers were heavy sleepers, as Madame Giry liked to work them to their limits every day.

But I didn't. My limits were greater than theirs.

So I jumped out of bed, and struggled to get a robe on, put on some shoes, and grabbed a candle. I ran to the Primma Donna's room.

I had to see if he was alright. If I didn't, my mind wouldn't get any rest.

I took off at a run that was so fast I didn't even know I was capable of it. In no time, I saw the lair. I put the candle down, and ran to the bedroom.

There was Erik, sleeping peacefully. I sighed in relief as his chest rose and fell, indicating that he was perfectly alright.

**Odd, **I thought, **he usually likes to be up at night. Maybe he was just too tired? He does sleep very little. So maybe I should leave.**

I began to tip toe out, but Erik stirred, and his eyes opened. He looked around, and his eyes met mine. Blinking in shock, he said in a sleep filled voice,

"Elizabeth? What are you doing down here at this hour?"

I sniffed. Even though I saw earlier that he was ok, I still couldn't be satisfied until he spoke. Not thinking once again, I ran to him, and hugged him tight, sobbing into his night shirt.

"E-Erik! I-I'm so gl-glad that y-you're alright!"

Erik hesitantly put his arms around me, saying,

"Yes, I'm fine. But are you alright? You look like you've seen death itself."

**Oh you have **_**no **_**idea, **I thought.

I answered,

"I-I had a nightmare. Y-you were on the ground, and I had a knife in my hand, and your heart was-was--"

I sobbed harder, and he calmed me as best he could, telling me that I didn't have to relive the horrid dream if I didn't want to. Ah, he could be so kind…

_Normal POV_

Again, Erik realized that he was unmasked. But that didn't matter to him surprisingly. Instead, the fact that Elizabeth, another human being, was hugging him _twice _in the same day! This woman was full of surprises. And Erik _almost _blushed when he realized that he couldn't wait to see the others.

**Hey! She's crying and you're thinking about hugging? COMFORT HER DAMMIT! **The voices scolded.

**Oh right! **Erik thought. He held the amberette tighter, stroking her hair soothingly.

Elizabeth seemed to like that, as her tears slowed and she sighed in content, snuggling into his chest further in comfort. Erik kept himself from tensing. He still wasn't quite used to such intimate contact yet. Sure, it had only been a month since Christine was touching him, but it wasn't like this. Elizabeth was _willingly _touching him. Christine was simply under his spell, and practically had an orgasm every time he touched her. (A/N: Seriously, look at the pictures and the movie. It's totally true -_-)

Erik heard her breathing deepen, and realized that the young dancer had fallen asleep.

**Well, **he thought, **I **_**could **_**take her back upstairs…but then I could risk being seen…did I just talk myself into having her sleep here? I think I did. Ok!**

Erik laid her down gently, and thought it would be better if he slept on the floor, so he began to go away, but…

"Erik…no…I tried to save you…" Elizabeth began crying in her sleep, "I'm sorry…I love you…I'm sorry…"

Erik's eyes widened. She _WHAT_?

**I…WHAT? **Erik blinked in shock as his heart fluttered strangely. **I can't love her! She's--I--NO!**

Elizabeth opened her eyes halfway, and she looked up at him.

"Go back to sleep," he said more calmly than he felt.

"Erik…" Elizabeth's voice was dazed, and she sat up.

**Oh, she must be half asleep, **the Phantom thought, remembering he read about this in a book. It was best not to disturb people when in this state, and simply wait it out. And so he did. He stayed there by her side so she wouldn't get up and touch his things.

Elizabeth crawled over to him, and hugged him again. Erik held her there, making sure she couldn't move. Maybe she would go back to sleep fully if he did.

The young woman looked up at him, and they began to lean in, Erik no longer having control over his muscles.

So…close…

Their lips met, and the kiss soon became heated. Elizabeth latched onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck, and his arms went around her waist and back. Their tongues danced, and Elizabeth gasped, waking up. But Erik didn't stop, and, after recovering, neither did she.

"E-Erik," Elizabeth breathed in between the gentler kisses, "I…do you…?"

The silent question hung in the air as their lips met again and again, until finally, when they stopped, Erik panted,

"Yes."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up, and she hugged him tightly. Her mission was accomplished, and her wish was finally granted: Erik Destler was holding her, kissing her, _loving _her. She had always wanted this, if not with Erik than another person. She smiled at his neck as she snuggled into his shoulder.

But suddenly, everything went black.

"ELIZABETH?!" was the last thing she heard, then nothing.

---------------------------------------------------

**OMG! What happened? Hmmmm…review please! Unnamed must be updated until I continue! :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories and Return

**Alright, Unnamed has been updated, so I will keep to my promise! Here we are, chapter 8! So, what happened to Elizabeth I wonder? Find out right now!**

-------------------------------------------------

_Elizabeth_

Darkness…it was all in darkness…I could hear nothing, I could see nothing. All of my senses were numb, as if cold water was crowding them.

Suddenly, I felt…pain.

Unspeakable pain and agony.

I opened my eyes and found that I was in a cage, and I saw a gypsy lifting my face. I couldn't help but think,

**STOP! NO! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!**

But I also blinked as I realized:

_I was Erik._

Erik's small body was craving warmth and nutrition. I could only feel pain and starvation, until my vision swam, and I was in the darkness again.

When I opened my eyes, I found that I was singing, holding a torch in my gloved hand.

_"Sing once again with me,_

_"Our strange duet…"_

I felt excited as I heard my thoughts,

**Finally, she's mine.**

She? Who was--

I looked back, and saw Christine staring at me with a dazed expression. I couldn't help but wonder what was happening? Why was I suddenly in Erik's memories?

My vision swam again and the darkness took me.

Now, my eyes opened to find that I was in a small room. It was a bedroom, and there was a man and woman in front of me, talking.

"Come on Erik," the woman smiled, "let's go to the fair!"

I gasped. No! His parents were going to sell him!

But it was too late, or impossible to stop the memory. Erik followed his parents eagerly, as he barely saw the outside world.

He was sold, and I cried as his mother and father walked away.

"MAMMA! PAPA! HELP!" Little Erik cried out desperately. Then his voice got quiet and shaky, "M-mamma…papa…w-why?"

_Normal POV_

Erik desperately tried to wake Elizabeth up. What had caused this sudden fit?!

He froze as she cried out, tears spilling from her eyes,

"NO! MAMMA! PAPA! DON'T LEAVE ME! HELP!" She sniffed, "M-mamma…papa…w-why?"

Elizabeth curled up in a ball and cried softly.

Erik's eyes widened.

_That was the exact same thoughts he had when his parents had sold him._

What was going on?!

"Elizabeth, wake up!" he shook her violently. "WAKE UP!"

_Elizabeth_

_"Elizabeth, wake up! WAKE UP!"_

The voice…it was so…familiar…

It was dragging me away from the horrible memories, and I opened my eyes to see the lair ceiling.

"Elizabeth, what happened?"

I jumped, and my body shook. What was going on? My mind was in frenzy, and my eyes darted everywhere.

"Elizabeth?" the voice was gentler.

I jumped again, and my wide eyes met soft green ones. Erik sat before me, a shocked look on his face. I couldn't speak, I was afraid to. My mind whispered in fear,

**What if I'm whipped again?**

_Normal POV (again)_

Erik saw Elizabeth look at him with wide and fearful eyes. He went to touch her, and she cringed. He blinked. What had happened? What had she seen that frightened her so?

"Elizabeth," he made his voice quieter so he wouldn't scare her further, "It's alright, I won't hurt you. Don't you recognize me?"

She sniffed, and slowly nodded. Erik touched her cheek, and Elizabeth slowly calmed down. She sat up and flung herself into his arms, sobbing in fear for the second time that night.

"E-Erik…I'm so sorry…"

Erik rubbed her back, asking, "Why? What happened?"

"I…you…memories…pain…whipping…want…her…I…couldn't…you're…it was so…how could they?" Elizabeth whispered, not helping Erik's confusion.

Elizabeth sat up as she felt another note in her pocket. She eagerly took it out, and Erik was silent, used to the fact that she wasn't going to tell him anything about the notes and where or why they came suddenly.

Elizabeth read the note:

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I'm deeply sorry you had to see such horrible visions. Believe me, I had no control over it. And if you're wondering how I know, I remember you telling me._

_Please, do not be frightened. It was all in the past, which cannot be written at those points in time. _

_Erik_

Elizabeth smiled and put the note away. Erik felt an unwanted surge of jealousy. Just who was this person? And how could he make her smile like that when he couldn't?! (A/N: Lol, he's jealous of himself but he doesn't know it! XD) But he masked the emotion (A/N: I think that was a pun?) as Elizabeth looked up at and said,

"E-Erik…I…I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, but…I…I was _you_, I mean, I was seeing your life through your eyes, I heard your thoughts, I…I just…it was terrible, more terrible than I thought…I'm sorry you had to go through such pain."

She hugged him again, only this time in comfort. Erik was shocked again. She had seen some of his life like _that_? So that was the reason she was yelling those strange things!

"It's alright Elizabeth, what's done is done," he said calmly. She nodded into his shoulder, and they kissed again, and both relaxed, forgetting the world for a moment.

When they separated, Elizabeth felt something tug at her. It was as if the note was calling to her, as if she hadn't read it all. So she took it back out, and looked at the bottom.

She gasped.

**No!**

_P.S. It's time to go back._

Again, everything went black. Erik cried out her name again, and then it was silent.

Only this time, Elizabeth opened her eyes to her alarm clock's beeping.

She was home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG! Elizabeth went back to her time! Holy Toledo! Well, what happens after this? Who knows, right? StrawberryStoleYourCookie! UPDATE! And this story will be as well ^.^ for some reason I feel like Erik making demands XD sorry. But I love your story!!**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Home: Epilogue

**Ok StrawberryStoleYourCookie, I LOVE your story! So I'm updating right now so you have to! And if any of you readers out there have not read the story Unnamed, READ IT. IT'S GOOD.**

**Now then, I'm gonna stop babbling and then the chapter shall start, end, and Unnamed has to be updated or this story won't be. Oh, and we're reaching the end to this one. :D Enjoy!!**

-----------------------------------------------

_Elizabeth_

No…no…NO!

For the first time in my life I wasn't happy to be home. Why? Because Erik was my home! His arms were all the warmth and comfort I needed! And now he was gone!

I sniffed, and softly cried into my hands.

"Now, now," a familiar voice said in a gentle tone, "Why is my angel crying like that?"

I gasped, and looked up. There was Erik's spirit, looking at me with love and worry. I reached out and went to touch his shoulder.

Erik looked down in sorrow as my hand went right through him.

"I'm very sorry Elizabeth," he sighed, "But I cannot help the fact that I am no longer alive, or the fact that you have returned to this time…"

I sighed too, and nodded, "It's ok...so…what now?"

Erik shrugged, "Life goes on. Well, for you anyway. And my spirit can finally rest. Thank you. I will love you always."

Soft faint lips met my forehead, and then molded perfectly with mine in a final kiss.

But it was over all too soon as Erik faded, and I opened my eyes to find that he was gone forever. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I whispered,

"Erik…I love you too."

*******************************************

After I graduated college, I still couldn't love anyone else. My heart couldn't let Erik go. I almost couldn't bring myself to even watch the movie anymore, as it had been altered. Instead, it showed a girl who looked like me instead coming in, though not unexpectedly like I had. She came into the story at the time that I had, only she had just stumbled upon the lair instead.

"Erik," I breathed as I was watching the movie in my new apartment. I had moved to Paris, right across to where the Opera Populaire was. Recently it was rebuilt, and I was one of the ballet and chorus girls, just as I had been when I went back to 1870.

Drinking some water with my popcorn, I sang along to the new songs and some of the old ones, savoring in the movie Erik. This was as close to seeing him as I could get.

The window suddenly flew open, and I gasped. Those windows! They scared me!

I paused the movie, and went to the window. I shut and locked it, closing the curtains. I was about to go back to the movie, when I saw that it was very late, and I needed to get to bed. So I turned it all off, took care of the food and stuff, and did my nightly routine. I dressed in some black pjs, as they were the thickest ones I had and it was cold, and went to my small bed. I closed my eyes.

"Elizabeth," a voice breathed, waking me up. It was 2 am. I opened my eyes as it whispered my name again.

"Elizabeth…"

Blinking awake, I softly called, "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Look in the mirror," the voice said. It sounded awfully familiar, and my heart pounded in happiness. It couldn't be…

I looked into the mirror that was on the other side of the bed, and gasped.

"Erik!"

Erik smiled. I couldn't believe he had returned! I thought he could rest! He had for the past few years, so why now?

It didn't matter! He was here! And I could finally--

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My eyes snapped open, and tears spilled. It was only a dream…

Sighing in sadness, and turned off my alarm clock and got out of bed. I got dressed for the day, and went to the Opera Populaire.

_Normal POV_

A man was driving his car, and drank some more beer. The car swerved on the December ice, but in his drunken state he thought he was just turning normally.

CRASH!

Elizabeth hadn't had time to run out of the way as another car collided into the drunk driver's.

And Elizabeth was right in the middle of the collision.

An ambulance was called, and Elizabeth was rushed to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Elizabeth was attached to tubes and wires, and IV beeping and an oxygen mask on her face. The doctors were trying to rebuild her bones, and save her from death…

BEEEEEP….

"She's flat lining!" A nurse shouted, and they tried to get the defibrillators' shock to get her heart restarted.

Elizabeth slowly sunk into darkness…

_Elizabeth_

I could faintly hear a loud BEEEEEP sound…was that my heart? Was this it? Could I…could I finally dare to hope to see my beloved again?

(A/N: the following goes with "Wandering Child". My edited lyrics aren't great, but I tried.)

_"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless,_

_"Yearning for my presence…"_

I recognized the voice, and eagerly I responded,

_"Angel and lover, friend and phantom,_

_"How I have missed your voice!"_

Erik's singing melded with mine,

_"So you remember your angel…"_

I almost laughed in happiness as a light came through the thickness, and Erik was there. I never thought that I would see _him _of all people in the light, for he preferred darkness.

_"Beloved please, take me with you,_

_"Show me your face again…"_

Erik smiled at me,

_"Too long you've wandered in winter,_

_"Far from my loving embrace…"_

He held out his hand. I walked towards him, looking into green eyes I thought I would never see again.

_"Oh how my heart wants you so--"_

_"--Don't resist me--"_

Our voices blended,

_"[Let your soul obey] and my soul obeys!"_

We continued our song (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else after that XD) and I finally reached his hand. I gladly took it, and he pulled me into his arms. I sighed in content as his cool embrace washed over my senses, his masculine scent filling my nostrils and calming me.

"Erik," I breathed, as I grasped fistfuls of his shirt. He held onto me tighter and whispered,

"Welcome home."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I'm not the best at endings, but oh well! I hope you all like this story! I have a few ideas for another, but I'll have to think about it. Review please! And StrawberryStoleYourCookie, UPDATE!**

**See yah in the next story hopefully!**


End file.
